


Can't Find My Way Home (But It's Through You)

by Digitalwave



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Digital Art, F/M, M/M, Protective Bruce, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the artwork I created to go with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarajuku/pseuds/tarajuku"><b>Tarajuku</b>'s</a> wonderful WIP BigBang 2015 story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4524651/chapters/10294131"><b>Can't Find My Way Home (But It's Through You)</b></a>. I really enjoyed having the chance to work with her. Best of all, I got to have a sneak peek of all the goodness ahead of time.   :)</p><p>eta: Story Link added above 8/8/15  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Find My Way Home (But It's Through You)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.

**Main Story Artwork:**

**Secondary Story Artwork - Finding Home:**

**Icons:**


End file.
